


8 Nights of Danvers Chanukah (Year Four)

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, anyway, barry will probs show up at some point, four years holy crap, he tends to do that, jewish supergirl, some hogwarts stuff because that's practically inevitable, tag tag tag yadda yadda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: The Superfam celebrating Chanukah, ft. Chanukah at Hogwarts, needing a break from family, and - naturally - healthy doses of Supercorp and Sanvers.[I had to stop at 3 days this year - thanks mental health, but yay for knowing my healthy boundaries! - but there are 3 other years of Danvers Chanukah goodness to read up on :) ♡]
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

anonymous asked:

Maybe some non-binary Alex over the holidays because they have to see Eliza who doesn’t know and so they struggle and have a bad dysphoria day before going to see Eliza but Maggie is there to help and it’s sweet and nice idk maybe prompt if you want don’t feel like you have to

They didn’t want to go back to Midvale.

They almost never wanted to go back to Midvale.

Except they did. They could scarcely imagine being anywhere else for Chanukah; cried the first college holiday that they spent spiting Eliza from far away, when really they were just spiting themself.

Because no matter how hurtful Eliza could be, they just wanted to be around their mother for Chanukah.

It was, after all, supposed to be for family.

And because it was supposed to be for family, Maggie was coming home with them this year. But there were things Eliza didn’t know, about their gender and about their life, and they knew how to innovate quantized medical interventions that could save the world over and over, but they didn’t know how to tell their mother that they were nonbinary.

“You don’t have to tell her if you don’t want to,” Kara had assured them, kissing their forehead and adjusting their tie absently.

“But if you do want to tell her, we’ll be right there with you,” Maggie promised, lacing her fingers through Alex’s.

“And no matter how she takes it, we’re not going to abandon you,” Lena said, because she knew exactly what that fear was like.

Alex nodded and tried not to vomit and tried to express how much they appreciated it.

But when they were getting ready for bed that night – the night before heading home to Midvale for Chanukah – they couldn’t stop shaking.

They tried to lay down without Maggie noticing. But she noticed. Of course she did.

“Danvers,” she whispered, empathy but not pity – never pity – in her tone. “Sweetie, you can’t fall asleep in your binder.”

Alex squeezed their eyes shut and turned away, folding their arms across their stomach. “Have to,” they murmured, because they weren’t ready to tell Eliza, they couldn’t, they were too scared, so they had to brace themself for a week of misgendering that was their fault, that they were bringing on themself because they knew they were too cowardly to correct their mom, and if they were going to withstand all of that, they needed to prove that they were real, that they were trans enough, that they were exactly who they knew they were.

“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone,” Maggie whispered, kissing the back of their neck, and Alex’s shoulders relaxed. Slightly.

“If you don’t tell her, and she misgenders you all week,” Maggie kept kissing the back of their neck and Alex’s shoulders kept relaxing, little by little, “it won’t be your fault. It won’t be because you’re less real. It won’t be something you’ve brought on yourself. Because you’re not a coward, Danvers,” she promised, and Alex marveled once again how it was that this woman always seemed able to read their mind.

Their shoulders shook as tears started threatening to flow. They let them, because Maggie had kept telling them that crying was brave, not weak, and they were starting to believe her.

“I don’t want to take it off,” they gasped between sobs.

“I know you don’t, sweetie,” Maggie rolled Alex over, slow and steady, making sure Alex was alright with the move. They kept their arms around their own torso, but buried their face in Maggie’s chest. She kissed the top of their head and whispered soft words about love and being handsome and being real and being beautiful and being absolutely amazing and deserving and worthy.

“Help?” Alex asked when they’d absorbed enough of her words.

Maggie nodded without saying a word, helping wriggle Alex out of their binder, replacing it immediately with the biggest sweatshirt in the house, one of James’ old ones, that Alex felt safest in, most real in.

“Chanukah’s going to be amazing,” she whispered into Alex’s ear, standing on her tiptoes to hold them from behind, “just like you.”

“Even if I don’t tell Mom?” Alex asked, pulling Maggie’s arms closer around them.

“Even if you don’t tell your mom,” Maggie kissed the back of their neck again. “You’re real, and Lena, Kara and I will be there for you the whole time,” she promised.

“She’s right!” Kara called, from where she was sleeping in the living room with Lena.

“Damn superhearing!” Alex yelped back, sniffling as they snorted out a laugh.

“Donuts for breakfast?” Lena asked, her voice still sleepy and sounding just like home. Alex smiled, turning around to face Maggie and kiss her gently.

“They said yes,” Maggie smiled, tapping Alex’s nose with her finger until they giggled.

“Don’t eat them all first, Kara,” Alex said, because maybe they’d be able to get through this week after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanukah at Hogwarts

Alex loved the castle over the holidays.

Nearly everyone went home and she had the entire grounds just to herself and Kara.

The snowball fights they’d had and the races they had in the snow – Kara with nothing but her body and Alex with her favorite broomstick – were always highlights to look forward to.

And this year, it was going to be even better. Because this year, Lena and Maggie were staying in the castle, too.

Kara snuck into Alex’s bed at the crack of dawn the morning Chanukah was to start and flopped on top of her with a dramatic sigh.

“The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play!” she said in her smallest voice.

“Yeah, okay Ana,” Alex batted Kara away with groggy hands, but she was already starting to smile. “How the hell did you even get in here? We’re not in the same House.”

Kara grinned almost maniacally. “I have my ways.”

Alex sighed, but she was proud – because Kara still had so much to learn about social norms in the wizarding world, too many people dismissed her as spacey and not smart, certainly not as smart as her big sister.

But Alex knew better.

“Wanna make a giant fort by the Great Lake?” Alex rubbed at her eyes with sleepy fists.

“And then challenge Maggie and Lena to a snow duel, and we’ll have a fort and they won’t?” Kara’s eyes glistened with excitement, and Alex sat up nodding.

“Definitely.” They both paused as Alex tugged on her boots right over her pajama pants. “Does this make us bad girlfriends?”

“Sneak snow attacks on Chanukah? I think it makes us awesome girlfriends,” Kara grinned, and – not for the first time – Alex wondered why the Sorting Hat hadn’t put her little sister in Slytherin.

Lena and Maggie didn’t agree at first – for the first moment when Alex launched a series of unstoppable snowballs, all lined up and ready to be sent off by a flick of her wand – until Lena and Maggie wiped the snow off their faces, grinned as they made eye contact, and in one motion took out their own wands and stilled the snowballs in midair, spinning them right back around at Alex and Kara, fort or no fort.

Their screams of laughter echoed across the grounds, the Danvers girls finding rapidly that their fort meant little against Lena and Maggie’s combined spell work (not to mention the sheer force of Maggie’s direct snow-launching assault, which ended in her pinning Alex to the ground, Lena and Kara groaning loudly as the two kissed instead of battled).

By the time they trooped back up to the castle, still bickering and laughing about who actually won the fight, it was almost sundown.

Almost time to head to their private spot on the Astronomy Tower, Jeremiah’s old menorah clutched in Alex’s hands and a box of candles held in Lena’s.

Maggie cast an air bubble around them, so the cold winds wouldn’t threaten the lights, or their already freezing fingers.

The four didn’t speak much as Alex and Kara set the old blue and silver menorah on the ledge of the Tower, right next to Alex’s favorite telescope.

Alex nodded at Lena as the sun went down, Lena murmuring softly almost to herself until a gentle flame flickered from the end of her wand, warming the bottom of the candle Maggie held until it melted enough to keep it steady in its place.

Kara watched Alex closely as her big sister stumbled her way through the blessings, no difficulty with the language but every difficulty with missing her father, and even – Kara knew, though Alex wouldn’t say it – her mother.

“I love you,” Maggie murmured to Alex as they all huddled on top of one blanket and under another, watching as the candles flickered and – with the charm Lena had put on the flames – reflected across the grounds.

“I love you too,” Alex whispered back. “But Kara and I still won that snowball fight.

Kara snorted approval and Lena scoffed in indignation. “You did not,” she protested, but she was smiling and holding Kara’s hand like she would never let go.

Because, really, she never would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a break from family

Alex’s therapist had advised her to not just hole up in her room when she got frustrated or anxious while she was home in Midvale.

And she’d encouraged her, too, to not just lose herself in surfing alone.

“Get out of the house, completely away from it all, with your wife, your friends,” her therapist had said.

Before Alex had been able to balk, she’d cut her off, because she knew. “It doesn’t make you a bad daughter. It makes you a grown person with needs of her own crammed into a crowded house, with both joys and traumas connected to it, for days on end.”

Alex had glared, but then she’d sighed, and she’d relented.

So on the third morning of Chanukah, she grabbed her car keys off the hook, grabbed her sister and Maggie and Lena, and announced that they were all going to this new coffee shop across town.

“What for?” Eliza asked.

“There’s a coffee shop right next door,” Eliza’s sister, fifteen years younger than Eliza and super cool, but still Alex’s aunt, said.

“Can we come with you?” two of Alex’s early twenty-something cousins asked.

“We actually just wanted a double date,” Kara said, like she’d practiced this for years. But then, she’d always been more calm with Eliza than Alex had been.

And she supplemented her rejection with a kiss for Eliza and her sister, and two big hugs for the not-quite-teenagers-anymore.

Alex grunted and followed suit, because maybe that was how you carved out space for yourself while not slamming your way out the door.

Nothing bad had been happening in the house. But they were the middle kids.

Grown adults - married, for God’s sakes - but always children in Eliza’s house. Not quite young enough to constantly chill with the younger cousins, not quite old enough to feel like proper adults with the cousins and aunts and uncles who were slightly older.

Just the four of them - Alex and Maggie and Kara and Lena - had road-tripped to Midvale together, and just the four of them needed a break together.

“It doesn’t have to be terrible, or even bad,” Alex’s therapist had reminded her firmly, “for you to need a break and space for yourself.”

So they piled into Alex’s car and they all took a collective sigh, a collective relieved breath, as she jammed the key into the ignition.

No one spoke - no one needed to - but when she fiddled with her bluetooth and started playing her Jimmy Eat World station on Pandora, all four of them heaved a collective “yes.”

All four of them sang along mildly to the songs they’d survived to as teenagers, more to themselves than to each other, as Alex through the town and she Kara grew up in. Past the roads and past the shops where they knew everyone and everyone knew them, up the coast and out to the mountains, Alex cruising easily onto all the roads she instinctively knew would be empty of traffic.

Kara and Lena held hands absently, and Alex drove with her hand on Maggie’s thigh.

They would all groan at commercials and they would all “oh my g-d remember this” when new songs came on, but otherwise, there was no need to speak.

There was no need for anything, really, except each other and the open road.

They’d go back to the crowded house eventually, but for now, they let the rolled down windows and blasting Something Corporate ease their family-induced stomachaches and calm their performance-induced tension.

For now, they let themselves recharge to the songs they loved with their wives and their sisters, nothing but the road and each other and drive-through iced coffees and music that ran through their blood and eased their relaxed smiles.


End file.
